Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Drabbles!
by Simply A Genius
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles pop into my head. Some are cracks, other are angsty. Oh the creativeness burns my eyes. Rating may go up.
1. It Takes Balls!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Drabbles!**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This one was spontaneous.**

* * *

(_It takes balls!_)

The first time Tsuna ever got drunk was for the ceremony of officially becoming Vongola Decimo Boss.

The night was full of spurs, heat, laughter, flashing light and bits of love (Hate.) and denial (Kyouya Hibari.)

The first time Tsuna ever got drunk, he woke up to his room empty and silence. Everyone had left (_fled_) the Mansion. And Reborn was cleaning his gun, loading it with real bullets. He was angry. Livid.

Why?

Tsuna had balls to burn his only fedora.


	2. Silver Matches with Blue Not Red

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Drabbles!**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: My OTP. And yes. Silver does matches with Blue better than Red and Blue.**

* * *

(_Silver matches with Blue. Not Red._)

"So. Red doesn't match with blue?" A throaty voice spoke in amusement.

The Right-Hand Man of Vongola Decimo grunted and looked away. ''Of course not. Completely polar opposite colors. It's the idiots who see it together.''

The Rain Guardian chuckled, and rubbed his chin that had a long permanent scar, slight confuse at where this was leading to. ''Then what goes well with blue, then?''

The Storm Guardian blushed and narrow his eyes away. ''Silver, of course."

The other man's fingers twirled with his lover's silver hair, a twinkle of understanding shining in his eyes. ''I.." He paused to feign his thinking. ''I wonder why.''

Hayato simply crossed his arms and shrugged indifferently, avoiding eye contact. ''It's true.''

Takeshi merely let a small feral grin grow on his lips and brought the long silver strand of hair to his lips. ''Ahh... we should probably change the white bed sheets to blue then.''

Before the other man can do anything, his mouth was sealed with a pair of heated lips, with a promising reward.


	3. Eyes on Fire

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Drabbles**

**Rating: T *Mention of sex and gore***

**A/N: ANGST. OH THE ANGST.**

* * *

(_**Eyes of Fire**_)

I felt it.

The intense gaze.

A shiver broke out, and I had to bite my tongues to not look at his sharp eyes. His smoldering eyes.

My skin was on fire. And my heart sped up, but I kept my head high and kept my façade on. I'm not weak. I'm not weak. I can imagine his face. Unmoving, wisp, and no sign of emotions. Sharp. The needles were stinging harder.

It was foreign. The words, laughs and faces. My chin was high. My eyes were clear from any fatal.

''So your Famiglia is doing rather well after such a hard loss... To make it stronger, after the tragedy, we can make a compromise that'll bring us many goods.'' A voice spoked up slyly, obviously wanting to make an alliance with my Family. My blood flare.

_Liar._ I smiled approvingly, careful my eyes will not betray me.

My mouth moved. My hands shook. I felt laughter rumble out of my chest. Minutes pass by, my legs dragged me across the ball. A wisp of sweet perfume grabbed my attention. I came across to two emerald eyes, full of hidden lust and rebellious.

The needle poke harder. I knew 'he' wanted attention. It was worse. I kept my face smooth, nevertheless. My skin was on fire. Invisible fire, where nobody sees, help or feel. The sensation was different from my Flames of Vongola. No scorch, no intense. This one was rather pleasurable, smooth, and heatful. But burden.

''Tsunayoshi, my, you have grown to be a handsome young man.'' A delicate voice whisper in my ears. I felt the cool air, and a different shiver broke out on my neck. ''I can show you how handsome you became.''

_snap._

I know. The needle 'stabbed' me. I stared ahead, not meeting the emerald eyes below me, and saw a butterfly flying near the window on the opposite side. It was a starry night, and quite elegant. But I knew when the moon is high, it would be full of screams and pain.

''Yes...'' I responded softly. ''I would rather like that.'' My voice was husky, and velvet. But not compare to his. Never.

The fine woman beside me, smile lustfully and simply walked away, glancing back to see I was following.

The needle finally disappear. The fire on my skin was lifted, and my heart went back to normal.

I was exiting the party, looking at the woman curves. Beautiful, yes she was. Gorgeous, yes, indeed. But she wasn't_ him_.

No. Never.

Before leaving sight of the party, I deeply breathe in and stare at his eyes. The dark, dangerous eyes. He was staring at me, strongly, impassively, and warningly. I merely smirked and nod my head before following the woman who was staring at me curiously, cocking her head, the red rich hair bouncing in curls. I looked back at his place. Nobody but a shadow. I smirked wider.

I walked toward her, connecting my lips to her.

Her lips were soft, delicious. But they weren't thin, rough nor lustful. She wasn't _him_.

I took her to a quiet place and shut her with a passionate kiss. She glaze at me lustfully. Her bright emerald eyes staring at me with a strong emotion in her. But they weren't sharp, dark nor cunningly.

I ignored the blunt fact and continue to pleasure her. Make her soft voice moan, touch her insides, messing her attires. Her mind too intoxicated to realize what was happening, I bruised her. Her skin purple, yellow, green, black. _Black_. Scarred her skins, dominating her.

_I needed to show her why I'm so tormented._

The night was shower in flames.

In seconds, in minutes, in hours.

The night was filled with yells, bright light and screams of agonizing pain.

I stood in front of the burning mansion, my eyes hazed in amber. My Guardians were already leaving after commanding my Storm Guardian to take rest for the night after congratulating them. After all, it was an act of betrayal they did, to deserve it.

They killed the person I love.

I'll kill their Famiglia.

I felt the sharp needle on my back again, and turned around to catch his eyes.

His eyes.

He was looking at me strongly, impassively and satisfaction. I smiled.

''Reborn, I have avenged you.'' My voice spoke softly contradicting to my smile. It was tired and hurt. ''Reborn. I love you.''

He came walking to me, like a panther, slowly and luring. ''Yes, my Vongola Decimo. And I'll give you my gift.''

My heart leaped.

He held out his hand to touch my chest as I stared at him confuse.

Before I knew it, I felt unbearable pain inside me. Like fire was blooming inside me. Inside me.

I looked at Reborn with wide eyes, unable to understand the situation at all. My voice was lost. The scorching heat eating, licking me from the inside. He only smirked at me. ''I love you, Tsunayoshi Sawada.''

The world went black.

''I can't believe it! We made sure to kill them all! Tsuna, Tenth had checked them all!" Hayato gritted through his teeth, his fist clenching. Tears leaked out of his eyes.

Takeshi was silent. His face was in deep concentration. ''The only logical explanation is suicide or someone manage to lived a little longer than we expected.''

''Stupid Omnivore. It's obviously an suicidal. After all, the Omn-Herbivore couldn't live any longer without the Carnivore.'' Kyouya spoke up, venom leaked through his tone. The stupid Omnivore, no Herbivore had let his flames get out of control and let himself be engulf by them.

''I can't... I... T-This is impossible.'' Hayato cried, fisting his eyes, before punching the wall.

''We can't let anyone hear of this yet.'' Ryohei spoke up, his voice unfamiliar and serious. ''A Vongola without Boss. Disastrous.''

Everybody slightly widen their eyes as they realize that fact.

Lambo who was sobbing silently in the corner, finally spoke up with his voice full of misery and betrayal. ''W-W-Why would my brother do t-this... I-I c-can't s-stand this.''

He got up, rush out of the room, ignoring some half-protest by the other Guardians. The door was slammed shut, leaving a rather cold atmosphere.

''Tsunayoshi was rather a strange boy.'' The Mist Guardian said lightly. He was affected by this. But differently. ''Perhap, his mentality gave up when Reborn was announce dead?''

A pregnant pause.

''A new boss will have to be announce.'' Kyouya spoke in distaste. As if those words were disgusting. Herbivorous. He will not stand for another herbivore dominate him. Hell, he'll leave Vongola if that were to happen.

''W-Who?'' Hayato croaked, his heart breaking.

Takeshi frowned deeply as if he knew the answer, however the answer sounded wrong. ''Xanxus.'' Very wrong.

The meeting went in chaos.

''Why didn't you told me earlier?'' I spoke lightly, feeling guilty. ''I could've secretly trained somebody to replace me.''

The velvet voice spoke up. ''Surprise. I doubt you would've let me.''

I ponder on his words before agreeing. Then I let a feral grin grow on my lips. ''If this is Hell, I wouldn't regret my decision.''

I put my arms around his neck as his firm hands grabbed my waist. ''You're insane.'' He whisper on my lips.

His dark dangerous eyes staring at me.

''Yes. Insanely beautiful.''


End file.
